


When Lyoko Warrior meet Sunrise Warrior

by AbdulKholik2929



Category: Code Lyoko, Gintama, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, NASCAR RPF
Genre: Action, Comedy, Multi, Playing Love Live! School Idol Festival, Playing NASCAR Heat Evolution, Possession, School, Yorozuya Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbdulKholik2929/pseuds/AbdulKholik2929
Summary: Gimana klo Gintoki dkk bertemu pemain Code Lyoko





	When Lyoko Warrior meet Sunrise Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf Klo Ada Kekurangan  
> Selamat menikmati

Ceritanya dimulai dari Lyoko ketika Sebuah Menara di Sektor Es diaktifkan X.A.N.A disaat Anak Anak Kadic mau Kedatangan Member Aqours dan M's dan Pembalap Nascar yg akan Promosi Di Kadic  
Di perjalanan Bus yg mengangkut Orang Orang tersebut Keselowski sedang bergurau tentang Lyoko "Joey,Ryan Kalian tahu Kalo di Pabrik bekas Renault itu ada Super Computer yg bisa Menyelamatkan dunia" Joey Logano dan Ryan Blaney "Mana Mungkin" Kurt Busch meningatkan ke Mantan Rekan Timnya dan lainya" Kalo nanti di Kadic kita harus terlihat seperti Pro" Logano "Yalah Kurt mungkin Promosi ini bakalan meningkatkan Populasi kita di Prancis" Blaney "Klo terkenal bah Sodagan Yg keblinger Semuanya tertawa disaat Mau ke Kadic tiba tiba Hantu XANA datang utk Merasuki Keempat orang itu beruntung mereka gagal merasuki keempat Orang itu Keselowski langsung memberitahunya ke Nishikino Maki "Nishikino oy Ane Hampir kerasukan Hantu dari Supercomputer itu!" Eli mengingat "Kes mungkin yg kau maksud itu XANA" Keselowski pun "Iya" Nozomi membuka kartunya "Nozomi...Toujou....Nozomi-san" yg dibuka adalah Kartu dimana salah satu diantara mereka bakal Kerasukan XANA Nico dan Umi gak percaya "Apa ada yg Kerasukan?!" Ketika didepan Bis Kagura dan Shinpachi sedang Ngobrol tiba tiba Hantu XANA datang menyerang KaguPachi dan berhasil kdua mata KaguPachi keluar Tanda XANA mereka mengincar Aelita utk diserahkan ke Scyphozoa.

 

Di Kadic pas Jam Olahraga Jim Morales mengingatkan "Kalau Nanti ada Pembalap itu kalian harus belajar dari Mereka" Odd menberi lelucon "Pak nanti Kalo pembalap Keong itu secepat dewa Gimana" dan Lelucon Odd itu pas dg Kemunculan Brad Keselowski dkk.Ulrich langsung menyapa Kes "Brad kau memang Idola yg aku cari" Keselowski pun tahu "Hah terima Kasih dan Kau Pasti Ulrich Stern" Ulrich dan Kes tertawa bersama

 

Jeremie dan Aelita yg sadar Kalo XANA yg berhasil lolos dari Supercomputer langsung mencari cara utk Kalahkan XANA dan Antivirus Aelita Jeremie langsung melihat kalo Ada Menara yg aktif di Sektor Es dan Langsung menuju Ulrich,Odd dan Yumi tapi Kagura dan Shinpachi dibawah kendali XANA datang ke Kamar Jeremie yg dikejar Sama Sakata Gintoki,Sakurauchi Riko dan Nishikino Maki. Dan Maki memberitahukan "Kau pasti Jeremie dan Aelita,Lari Kagura dan Shinpachi sedang mengincar kau" Jeremie "Kau tahu kami dari mana?" Riko "Dah tak ada basa basi lagi lihat Mata Kagura-chan dan Shinpachi-kun (Keluar tanda XANA)" Jeremie gak percaya "AHH....XANA Lari Aelita tapi bagaimana" GinRikoMaki menggangu jalan KaguPachi supaya Jeremie dan Aelita ke Pabrik 

 

Di Ruang Olahraga Yumi mengajak Umi dan Kanan berfoto bersama dg HP Kanan,Kanan tahu jika "Kau Ishiyama Yumi kan" Yumi "I..Iya" Umi memberitahu "Kalo nanti suatu saat bisa tidak kau Kembali ke Jepang" Yumi "Iya tapi kalo Orang Tua ku tidak Meralang" Odd mengajak Watanabe You bertukar Catchphrase dg Odd "Ayo kita Yosoro ayo Watanabe giliran kamu" You "LASER ARROWS" Keduanya pun tertawa sampai akhirnya Jeremie,Aelita,Maki,Riko dan Gintoki datang ke gedung itu "Ulrich Odd Yumi ayo kesini (Ketiga Orang Itu Keluar dari gedung Olahraga)" Ulrich "Ada apa" Odd "Ayolah Einstein nanti kau gak bisa Beryosoro dg Watanabe dia Imut Lho" Riko "Nanti Odd kau dg You-channya Jeremie-kun mau ngomong (Jeremie melanjutkan omongan Riko) "XANA telah merasuki dua Orang Yorozuya yg Kuat apalagi ceweknya Odd "Ceweknya emang Alien" Yumi "Bukan waktunya Bercanda Odd" Maki memberitahu "Kagura itu asal Amanto dia Dobel kuat daripada kita Salah satu cara menyelamatkan Kedua orang dg Pergi Ke Lyoko sebelum Aelita diculik" Ulrich "Nishikino benar kita harus Menonaktifkan Menara" Ada telepon dari Dia ke Maki "Dia Ada Apa" Dia di Atas Gedung "Cewek yg bernama Aelita itu diculik Ama Kagura dan Shinpachi,Maki-san apa kau dg Jeremie?" Maki "Iya aku bersamanya" Gintoki "Ayo selamatkan Kagura dan Patsu-san" Maki dan Riko mengajak yg lain utk Pergi kePabrik bersama Jeremie dkk

 

Di Pabrik Aelita langsung ke Scanner sama Shinpachi dan Kagura melakukan Proses Virtualisasi "Hayo XANA ini Asupan Anda Transfer Aelita,Scanner dan Virtualisasi!!!" Aelita langsung diletakan di Sektor Es dekat Para Monster XANA yaitu 3 Kepiting dan 2 Megatank dan tentunya menunggu Scyphozoa utk Mengambil Ingatannya

Bisakah Jeremie dan Gintoki dkk berhasil atau Aelita kehilangan Ingatannya Baca Part keduanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Kritik dan Saran ditunggu


End file.
